1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thread tension device for overedge sewing machines and particularly to improvements in the disposition of a plurality of tension disk assemblies each having a pair of tension disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known in the art, overedge sewing machines generally have a needle and a plurality of loopers which cooperate with said needle to form stitches by using a needle thread and a plurality of looper threads. Thread tension devices are provided each in the respective paths of travel of threads from respective bobbins to the needle and loopers.
Such a thread tension device usually comprises a tension disk assembly having a pair of tension disks for holding a thread therebetween, and a spring for pressing one tension disk against the other.
In a conventional overedge sewing machine, thread tension devices are separately prepared in association with the needle and loopers and are independently attached to the sewing machine body.